True Intentions
by karea wheeler-chan
Summary: What better way to die then in the forest cold, wet, deserted and broken? None in Tayuya's mind. But when a certian Naruto shows up Tayuya realizes she isn't going to die. What has the strange woman done to them and why do they suddenly need each other?
1. Chance Meeting

_**True Intentions**_  
By: Karea-chan

I want to say that the reason I am writing this fic is for my Chris-kun. I'm not a really huge Tayuya fan but I don't see anything wrong with her and I like her pretty well so I figure that I'd write this for him. I love you Chris.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! DISCLAIMER ONLY ONCE!**

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
_**Flashy Backs  
(A/N: Author Note)**

_**CHAPTER 1:**_ Fate's meeting.

_How long has it been? I can't see anything! Dammit!_ Her long red hair was matted to her face with blood and damp dirt, Tayuya tried with every amount of strength to look around her. Trying to see where she was going. Though she tried to see where exactly it was that she was walking her vision was far too blurry and her strength had finally drained away from her and she couldn't see anything around her. Had anyone been around to see the bloodied heap that Tayuya was in at the moment, all would gawk with envy at how she continued to drag herself though the god-forsaken forest. Thorn bushes reached out and tore the skin from her legs with every step she some how managed to take. Pain was an understatement in her case. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and it twisted around her till the urge to scream with every step became to great and she gave into herself. The high pitch sound tore through her throat in a horrendously vile screeching.

She stumbled un-willingly through the hell that she'd been lost in, and without knowing why, she continued on. Orochimaru had been pretty hard on her when she returned to him without Sasuke. She'd failed. That was un-acceptable. He'd beat her until she'd taken off from him, simply ran away. She'd taken blow after blow from Orochimaru's hand, taken every hit that she could. She'd held on and even tried to fight back a little. Though it had become too much and she realized that this was no ordinary beating. After it registered in her mind that Orochimaru had no intent on beating her and going on his way, that's when Tayuya had decided not to be killed just yet. She, with quick skills fled, away from him. Tayuya felt like a complete coward after taking flight from him, but it was that or be killed. It wasn't until later, when she was drained off all her strength and nowhere to go that she realized he wasn't going to come after her. It hit her then that he wasn't going to come after her because she was more then likely going to die anyway.

She stumbled over a few tree branches, leaving splatters off blood wherever she stepped. If she had the ability to cry she'd be doing it by now. She'd been stupid and careless. Now she had nothing and death was upon her. Though for some reason she couldn't force out the tears that she so desperately needed to shed. No, she only continued through the mess of trees and blood blindly. Her hands stung from the cuts and bruises that lined her palms. Her right arm was un-doubtablely broken and moving her arm felt like millions of small sharp knives forcing their way out, tearing up her flesh from the inside. She growled and cried out in frustration. Though as she made the noise she tripped over another tree branch as thick around as her own body and slide down it, growling in pain. She had nowhere left to go. She had nothing left. Not even her cherished flute. Tayuya's soft brown eyes closed as the thought of death approached her. It was a nice thought.

It was Orochimaru who would have killed her in the end, but at least she would get to die in the peace and quiet of the forest. Tayuya was going to die alone as she'd intended and the thought didn't scare her as much as she'd thought it was. In fact both those thoughts of alone and the forest, gave Tayuya a little peace in her mind. But she still had to wonder why she'd gone with Orochimaru in the first place. Her eye's shot open as she felt something cold and wet fall on her face. Tayuya tried to clear her vision of red and the blur that surrounded her but it was of no use. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes once more. A few more wet droplets fell on her cheeks. In the next instance the forest was dancing with the sounds of pouring rain. A small smiled up turned the corners of Tayuya's face and she let the rain soak through her bloodied soul. The rain could wash away anything? The rain washed away everything. It symbolized the beginning, a fresh start. It could heal and it could kill. It gave and took life. It was nothing but beautiful.

"The beginning…" Tayuya mutter hoarsely to herself "The beginning and…. the end." The words were whispered in a tone that was UN recognizable to her.

As quietly as the sun sets down away from the horizon on another day well done Tayuya slipped away into what she would have called the end of her life. Death was peaceful and calm as it claimed her. But if I let Tayuya die now, there wouldn't be a story now would there? No I think there wouldn't so why would I let her die now? Well I won't. Of course Tayuya doesn't die! Geeze I'm not that cheesy. No here what really happened.

Tayuya listened intently to her surroundings, the rain bringing a calming effect that she hadn't been able to feel in years. It always relaxed her even when the water was cold. Something soft sparked inside her when she thought about dying and she suddenly had the urge to see her mother again. That's when she remembered why she was with Orochimaru. If she hadn't of gone with that snake bastard he would have given her mother the curse mark. Tayuya knew that her mother didn't deserve that so she had agreed to go with him if he kept her mother safe. She'd gone back to check on her mother every now and then. Each time Tayuya had gone she'd seen her mother, healthy, busy, and beautiful. So Orochimaru had stuck to his word. The rain reminded her that her mother would be safe now because Orochimaru wouldn't bother with her anymore, her mother wasn't important enough to be killed. All of this was Orochimaru's fault.

"Is she unconscious?" The voice of a woman snapped Tayuya back into reality faster than a kick to the gut would have. The voice was un-familiar but it sounded friendly and girly. Tayuya tried once more to see what was around her when she opened her eyes but everything was just as blurry as it was before.

"I think so, she isn't moving." A male voice came to her ears. She tried to make out whom they were but her mind was so fizzed out that she couldn't come up with anything. The two of them would probably see her purple bow and leave her where she was like smart human beings.

"This isn't a good idea, Naruto. She's one of Orochimaru's. What if it's a trap and she kills us as soon as we get close to her. I think we should go get Kakashi and then we can look her over." The woman was smart to say this to the male, Naruto. Tayuya listened more intently; she wanted to hear this Naruto's reply.

"We won't have time. Look at her she's bleedin to death! Sakura-chan, if you scared I'll do it." His voice was closer now and Tayuya was going to wait to make a run for it. She wasn't in any condition to fight them off; so running from them would be the best solution. Again she was being a coward.

"Just be careful you idiot." The girl replied with a snort. Tayuya could tell that she was a little bit worried despite the façade that her voice presented.

She heard his footsteps as they approached her and she waited in silence with her eyes closed. If they took her back to where ever it was that they were going to try and take her, then she wouldn't get to die her peaceful death in the forest. Once he got close enough Tayuya sprang to her feet, startling both of the ninja. She tried to make a run for it but she'd lost so much blood that she took a couple of steps and fell over again. The two quickly moved over to restrain her. Naruto reached down to the soaked Tayuya and scooped her up into his arms, intent on getting information out of her about Sasuke. He expected a struggle of some kind and a fight at the very least. Tayuya hadn't realized how cold the rain had made her until she'd felt the Naruto person's arms slide around her shoulders. Instinctively she snuggled into his arms, trying to absorb as much of the warmth radiating from the being as possible. Of course the Ninja were surprised by her actions. Naruto and Sakura exchanged a short glance of confusion.

"Um…" Naruto said shortly, staring down at the red head girl in his arms. Or at least he thought that this person was a girl. Maybe she wasn't a she but a he. Either way though he'd hopefully get the information that he needed out of her, or him. (Naruto couldn't recognize Tayuya from the fight with her while she was covered in blood and bruises.)

Naruto shifted her in his arms, trying to make himself a little more comfortable since he was obviously going to have to carry her. (Since Sakura was against him even getting close to the girl.) When he shifted her on her right arm, pressing lightly into Tayuya's flesh, she growled at him as the pain shot up her shoulder. He stumbled and stared down at her. Tayuya had her eyes screwed shut in anguish and for a moment Naruto only stood there, holding the girl as carefully as he could. Her body slowly relaxed after a moment and she braced herself for more pain. Tayuya waited. Though she waited for a good while, the pain she had been anticipating never came to her. Silently she looked up again at the one who called himself Naruto. She couldn't see him, more so she felt him as he stared down at her with confused eyes.

Breathing sluggishly she mumbled in the loudest voice she could muster, "Lemme go."

He must have realized that her arm was broken because he shifted her so that she wasn't anywhere near pressuring her arm. Tayuya tried once more to focus her blurry vision, and this time she could make out splotches of orange and yellow. "Ow." She mumbled into Naruto's coat.

"Ya gotta name?" Naruto asked quietly, the idea of her not being an enemy slow sinking in.

"Yeah…everyone has…. a name." Tayuya bit out and hissed as she tried to wrench herself from Naruto's grip. Though something in the back of her mind, a small nagging voice that told her it was okay and she should trust him. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that this would be alright and that she should trust him. She quickly banished the thought. No one could be trusted.

"And yours would be?" He coaxed her. She could tell that he was walking now, or maybe he was running? Tayuya felt the wind rushed out from under her feet, so she assumed that Naruto was running with her in his arms. She went limp. Clinging to him, she didn't answer. He was warm and her instincts were over running her rational mind.

It didn't take her long to realize that she was going to trust this person, even if her mind wouldn't allow her to physically trust him. Even though she knew it with every core of her existence, she was going to do everything in her power to resist it. Trust, she knew, could not be given out so easily. Naruto and the Sakura woman chatted on about the weather in Konoha while Tayuya clung limply to Naruto's, what she assume was orange, coat. It wasn't long until she knew that they were only walking through the woods, because the wind wasn't blowing in her face quiet as harshly as it had been before. Tayuya had given up all together on any attempt to open her eyes and see the world around her. She knew it just wasn't going to happen. So instead she settled on listening to all that was around her and she listened closely. Her ears were burning from the blood in them, but it wasn't the worse pain in her body at the moment. She wanted to hear this Naruto person's voice.

"So where were you born at?" Naruto asked her calmly. He was acting as if he came across a Ninja in the forest everyday, bloodied, battered, and completely un known.

Tayuya said nothing in reply.

"Do you like Ramen? Cuz Ramen is amazing and that's what were gonna have to eat when we get back to the village." He continued on cheerfully. Ramen seemed to throw his spirits toward the grace of whatever higher being was out there; put him in a better mood.

Again Tayuya made no reply to him.

"Why do you wear a purple bow on your back? Doesn't that get in the way when you're fighting?" Naruto was looking over Tayuya's form and she merely shrugged and continued to say nothing.

"Since I don't know your name, can I call you something else?" Now Tayuya was starting to get annoyed with him now that he was going on about nothing to her. She glared at his coat jacket, silently hoping to set fire to it and burn this Naruto.

"No you can't." She growled out as dangerously as possible in her condition. Naruto hesitated in his walking. She was scary.

"You speak!" Naruto said in mock shock and he even jumped up a little for a dramatic effect.

Tayuya was taken aback for a moment. Though she quickly composed herself. She was silent again.

"Ah come on, don't be so stingy. What were you doing out in the forest near your death like that? If we hadn't have come across you, you'd have died! Are you stupid? Or do you want to die?" When Naruto said this he sounded serious and genuinely concerned.

When he put it like that, Tayuya didn't wish for death as much as she had back in the woods. Absent-mindedly she nodded to answer his question.

"What made you want to die?" Tayuya wished he would stop asking her stupid questions like this one.

"Oh, you know, the usual, stupid ass Ninja who don't know when to leave broken and bleeding to death Sound Ninja in the forest alone to die." Though she was thinking this, she never actually said the words out loud.

"Do you like red? Since its your hair color?" He didn't even expect her to reply, he just went right on through with his questioning.

"How old are you? You look like you're around 13?" He prompted. Tayuya sighed deeply and just let him ask away.

"So did you go to a Ninja academy where your from? Or was it a school there?" He would pause and look at her after every question he asked, and Tayuya was answering his questions in her own mind.

_They did but I never actually WENT to the Academy. No points in going, my skills were top notch already. I could kick your ass if I wasn't half dead right now! _

"Did you have any friends there?" Tayuya snorted at that one. Again Naruto paused, waiting.

_Friends! Ha! You're a fucking idiot Nin aren't you! As if I need friends! _

"How about family, did you have any family." The question got Tayuya thinking. She couldn't really remember most of her family, except for her mother of course. Orochimaru had made sure to threaten every bit of her family life.

"I don't remember much about them, is that even an important question? Stupid nin." Tayuya hadn't even realized that she'd said the words aloud.

"Well, yeah. Your family is all apart of who you are. Your family helps form the person you are. So if I know about your family, I can learn a little more about you." Once more Tayuya was taken off guard by the leaf Ninja. She looked up at him in an obstruct manner. Naruto chose to ignore the 'stupid nin' comment.

She closed her mouth again to remain silent. She shouldn't be answering questions like that.

"So do you have any evil brothers and sisters that you just want to take vengeance on and kill because they wiped out your entire clan right before your eyes?" Tayuya wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about but she assumed it had nothing at all to really do with her.

The three continued on in silence after that last question. Tayuya felt herself slipping away into unconscious and she faded in and out of sleep. Naruto had thankfully stopped his pointless yammering and asking her questions that he'd never get answers to. The girl that called herself Sakura didn't say much either. Tayuya slipped into a peaceful darkness. It was nice to let go. When she finally woke up again she didn't know how long she'd been asleep. Looking around herself her vision came back into view and she was staring straight ahead into an orange coat with strange symbols and markings on it. Her eyes traveled up to the nape of her carries neck. His short blonde hair was brushing across his shoulders ever so slightly. Yawning quietly Tayuya looked up at his face. And for the first time in her life, Tayuya allowed herself to stare un controllably. Her lips parted ever so slightly as she gazed on the man before her.

It was at this point that she realized they were no longer in the woods that she'd been in. _I wonder how long was I asleep?_ When her eyes moved from his face reluctantly she glanced around the place that she was being carried through. It seemed to be a hall way with no doors and plain wood floors. The floor looked faded and small scuff in the floor boards said that they were many a year old. Tayuya didn't give them a second glance though. Her eyes traveled to the picture less walls, to Sakura. Though Tayuya had to quickly pull her eyes away. The pink blinded her eyes worse then the looking directly into the sun did. Without her own will, her traitor eyes traveled back to Naruto. She took in every inch of him. She absorbed all that she could. She liked the whiskers on his cheeks they made him look tough. Tayuya was quiet comfortable being whisked around bridal style in Naruto's arms.

The trio turned down another narrow hall way where doors aligned every side of the walls. They had brought her to the hospital.

"Excuse me." Naruto said to a passing nurse to catch her attention. She had sharp gray eyes and a pushed up nose. She was skinny, but older looking. She didn't seem to friendly to Tayuya.

"Yes what is it?" The woman breathed out ruefully. Apparently she wasn't in the mood to be talking to Naruto or Sakura.

"Which way is room 309? We have the patient and we need to get her down there as soon as possible." Sakura chided in. Tayuya guessed that Sakura dealt with people like this woman a lot. The woman paused a moment and then sighed. 

"Your going the right way. Just continue down this hall way and take a turn to the right. It should be in that hall way on the left side." This was told to the three politely but the her nose wrinkled like she had better things to do. Sakura smiled and they continued on there way.

"Hey Sakura why'd you stop and ask her where it was? You know where we're going." Naruto looked over at Sakura incredulously. Tayuya looked over at her too, curious.

"She didn't seem familiar. I mean I've seen her around but she seems out of place." Sakura whispered honestly. That made perfect sense to the both of them and Tayuya pulled her head back into Naruto's shoulder. She was comfortable. For some reason he was unfazed by this.

Once the three finally came to the hospital room that Sakura was to bring Tayuya too, Tayuya could feel herself slowly slipping away into sleep again. This day had worn her out and she was ready to take a break. If she survived through the night she would have to try and think of a way to escape from where ever it was that she was at. Until then she would trust this Naruto. In her book he had already earned her trust. Trust was the key to everything, which Tayuya knew. Orochimaru had given her the power that she had never wanted. So she used that power as little as possible, that's why she was so weak. She looked up at Naruto whom just so happened to look down at her at the exact same moment. Together they silently told each other that they trusted each other. Somehow Tayuya could tell that this is what Naruto was sending to her without actually speaking. Naruto felt the same way about Tayuya. It was strange what passed between them. Quickly Tayuya looked away from him. Her eyes felt heavy, she was tired.

"One more thing." Naruto said, quickly realizing that Tayuya was drained of all her energy.

"Yeah what?" She answered hoarsely

"What'd ya say your name was again?"

This time Tayuya had no trouble answering this Naruto's request. "Its Tayuya." She muttered. "My name's Tayuya." She repeated again.

Clinging tightly to Naruto she allowed herself to slip into the awaiting darkness once more. She would trust him, this Naruto. She would be familiar with him until he proved that he couldn't be trusted. That or familiar with him until her head got back on her shoulders. Maybe when she awoke he would tell her 'good morning' Tayuya had never had someone tell her good morning. At least not in the years she'd been away from her mother. It was a nice thought. Silently she heard Naruto's voice carry over the awaiting sleep that threatened to thwart her being. He was whispering a song, maybe a lullaby. It sounded like he was singing to himself and Tayuya let a small smile play over her lips. "Night Tayuya-chan." Naruto muttered into her ear. With a soft and sad smile, Tayuya slipped away into the darkness. Letting it claim her and make her its own.

End Chapter.


	2. Their First Mistake

"Ugh…where in the hell am I

_**True Intentions**_

Okay okay this is my second chapter and I don't know how good this story is so please leave me comments and reviews so that I'll know how good or bad I am.

To My Chris!

* * *

_**CHAPTER**_ _**2:**_ Their First Mistake.

"Ugh…where in the hell _am _I!" Tayuya grumbled heatedly as she turned over in the comfort of the warm but thin enough bed sheets. They were soft, not the itchy kind she was used to in the Sound Village. _Soft bed sheets?_ Her eyes flew open. How long had she been sleeping?

She sat up in the bed that she was in, grabbing her head abruptly in pain. Sitting up that fast was not a good idea. The headache came over her in a swift motion and she tried to get a hold of herself before she fell back on the bed. She tried to steady herself. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as she let the pain settle. Once the pain dulled she opened her eyes and began to search about the room. It was a hospital room. That much she could see. The curtain separating her bed and another's was ostensible. Her eyes landed on the sleeping form of the whiskered face boy from yesterday…if it was yesterday. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed. His arms were folded underneath his chin and he was sleeping peacefully at her side. Tayuya had the sudden urge to wake him up as harshly as she could manage. Throw water on him. Ice water would be best. There wasn't any ice water in the room though. Maybe she'd hit him to wake him up. Her memory from the previous day was fuzzy and for a long moment she couldn't think clearly. She tried to remember the name of the man sleeping next to her. She thought for a moment.

_Narato…no…that's not it. Shit. Uh...Narudo…no not it either. Dammit to fucking hell._ She cursed in her mind. Silently he stirred next to her, as if he'd herd her thoughts. _Shit! Go back to sleep!_ And almost as if she told him out loud he stopped moving, back once more into a peaceful slumber. _Huh? Odd…_

"Your awake girl." _Shit!_ Tayuya hadn't even heard anyone in the room until now. She looked up to see whom it was which had come into the room unnoticed. With her strength back it was strange that Tayuya hadn't felt the presence.

It was the unfriendly gray-eyed woman from yesterday, or however long it had been. The nurse. That Tayuya could remember at least.

"Where the hell am I!" Tayuya demanded. She wasn't feeling near as weak as she had been yesterday thankfully. Or what she thought was yesterday. Her strength had returned to her from the sleep of the night before…or nights before.

The woman paused. Wondering if she should tell the girl where she was. She looked thoughtful. "Your in Konoha." She said finally, her voice a little more cheery than it had been a few seconds ago.

"The hell am I doing in Konoha!" Tayuya yelped. Orochimaru was bound to find her. That or one of the Sound would have to track her down. Then again Orochimaru had left her to die and probably thought that she was dead. A thought occurred to Tayuya. She didn't have to be with Orochimaru anymore.

"I'm not sure. Please keep your voice down some of the other patients are trying to sleep." The woman soothed and Tayuya snapped out of her thoughts. She glared daggers of rage at the woman.

"The hell I will! How the _fuck_ did I get in _Konoha!_" She shouted a bit louder. Once again the boy beside her stirred and moved around on the bed. Tayuya shot him a glare. This was his fault. _Don't wake up you stupid ass! This is your fault. _Once again he didn't wake.

"Please Tayuya-san. We have sleeping children in this room, could you keep it down." The woman's voice softer and all of the sudden Tayuya was very relaxed. She didn't know why and looked on the woman confused. All the sudden every emotion drained away from her. All accept of course the feeling of calmness.

"What're you doin to me? How'd you know my name?" Tayuya's voice was quieter as she inquired these few things. The sound was almost a whisper. She couldn't bring the anger back. It was as if it been taken from her or manipulated into something else somehow.

The woman wore glasses down to her nose and she adjusted them by pushing them up the narrow surface so that Tayuya couldn't see her gray eyes through the light that the glasses reflected at her. She smiled a soft smile. "Do you feel calm? You feel relaxed all the sudden right." The woman knew, she wasn't asking Tayuya.

"Did you give me some kinda damn sedative?" Even though Tayuya was calm and couldn't fight off the emotion, she wanted the woman to know that she was pissed off. Even if she wasn't _actually_ pissed off. At least she was mentally.

"Its called KanjoNigiru No Jutsu. My…clan's… very special ability. I can control a person's emotions by using the KanjoNigiru. **(A/N: Kanjo- Emotion, Nigiru- Hold.) **What do you think of it? Its nice isn't it. Don't try to fight it. It won't work." The woman watched as Tayuya took the information in and did nothing about it. Tayuya fidgeted on the bed. She wasn't amused by this.

"The hell do I care for?" She snapped as harshly as she could manage. The calmness of the woman though was almost more then she could handle. She wasn't used to the feeling of calm and Tayuya liked this feeling. She hated to thought of liking emotions.

"Oh, Tayuya-san, stop being so tense." The woman giggled and teased. She had an annoying voice when she laughed. Tayuya was getting pissed again, but only in her mind. She was trying to find a way to break the Jutsu. Nothing came to mind on how to break it, however.

"How do you know my name?" She prompted again. Tayuya was trying to get her mind off the surreal calmness. Anything would work. Cutting herself would work if she could do it right then.

"You told Naru-kun when he first brought you here a couple of weeks ago. You've been passed out for a long time Tayuya-san. Don't you remember?" The woman asked and giggled as Tayuya looked confused and then her face twisted into that of disgust. _I told that shithead my name! _She couldn't believe herself.

"Whatever lady I'm leaving this dump!" Tayuya swung her legs off the bed and tried to stand up, of course the woman was not going to have this. Her hands came down and pinned Tayuya once more to the bed. She smiled cunningly at Tayuya. Tayuya couldn't struggle. She didn't want to. Yet at the same time she did. _Damn emotion-controlling bitch!_

"Besides," The woman drew closer to Tayuya's ear. "Where on earth will you go once you leave here? You have no home, and you have nothing. I think that Hokage-sama would allow you to stay here in Konoha if you provide the right sort of information to her." As the woman said this, her middle finger came to the bridge of her glasses and she pushed them up again.

Tayuya looked at the woman in shock. It was none of that bitch's business whether or not she had a place to go back to. "Who ARE you?" Tayuya asked dryly. Though she was still calm because of the woman's Jutsu. The woman's full pink lips twitched until her face was lit up with a full-fledged grin.

"That's a good question." The woman smiled dangerously. Tayuya got the feeling that she shouldn't be around this person and if she could feel her own emotions right now she'd have had the urge to fight her. Tayuya's eyes stayed trained on the woman's face.

A wind blew up and swirled around the woman so suddenly that it took Tayuya a moment to realize what was happening. The gust sent her dark black hair into a fit of anger around the woman's body. Tayuya watched as the wind over took the woman. Just as suddenly as the woman had come and talked to Tayuya and just as quickly as the wind had blown around her, the woman had vanished completely. The encountered itself was a strange one. What was worse was that KanjoNigiru No Jutsu. Tayuya shuttered. Where the woman had gone, Tayuya was unsure. She couldn't manage to bring back the anger that she'd felt only a few moments before the starting of the Jutsu. She was too confused and curious about that woman to remember what she'd been pissed off about in the first place. Tayuya perked up as she heard footsteps approaching her small cell area. At least that's what this small block seemed like to her, a cell area. Prisoners could be held in a place like this. She waited, still in a daze. Silently a hand came up and pulled the curtain back and Tayuya was standing face to face with a blonde hair woman no older then 20. Tayuya would have dropped her jaw if she hadn't been so well trained not to do so. The blonde woman had the biggest boobs Tayuya had ever seen! They were massively huge!

"Tayuya of the sound?" The woman asked shortly. She was irritated that she had to come here in the first place to talk to the sound nin. She was shifting in place and her face looked tired, as if she was bored. Tsunade had been attending to other important matters but those matters had needed to be…put aside for later.

Tayuya looked up at the blonde woman with judgmental eyes. The calmness of the Jutsu was slowly wearing off but it wasn't completely gone as of yet.

"I'm going to assume that is your way of answering. I'm Tsunade, the 5th Hokage." Tsunade stated matter-of-factly. She was eyeing the girl over and taking in the girl's strength. Sizing the girl up, she was satisfied. She must have seen something none threatening. The girl couldn't have been much of a fight in close combat but Tsunade already knew about this girl.

Tayuya felt herself stiffen at the word Hokage. "What's it matter to me?" Tayuya spat, the anger returning to her from earlier. She'd had a chance to escape and she'd missed it.

"A lot if you don't want to get killed right here and now, where you sit." Tsunade countered easily.

Tayuya closed her mouth. She had no choice but to listen to the Hokage. Her rational mind was back in place.

"About three weeks ago you and other Sound Ninja appeared here and kidnapped one of my operatives, Sasuke Uchiha. Two weeks ago Naruto," She nodded her head towards the sleeping boy, "Brought you here injured and beaten. The two were on a short mission going to a couple of villages for trading purposes. I'm assuming that Orochimaru left you out in such a state for not successfully bringing Sasuke Uchiha back to him. Stop me if I'm missing something or off about anything." Tayuya made no reply. She knew the Hokage knew how Orochimaru acted when it came to failure. It was unacceptable.

"Naruto brought you here in hope of gaining information on the location of the Uchiha and what it was that Orochimaru wants him for." Tsunade was looking down at Naruto, as if making this speech was his fault. Taking the time out of her day was Naruto's fault. Tayuya didn't like the way that the Hokage was looking at Naruto, so she shifted.

"What am I gonna get out of giving the likes of you information? Nothing that's what." Tayuya really didn't care if she told Tsunade what it was that she wanted to know. She just wanted the attention off Naruto. It was making her uncomfortable.

"Instead of arresting you or killing you, I will put you on probation and Konoha will adopt you as a Shinobi who has already passed the exams. You will be put in as Chuunin automatically and you will have citizenship" Tsunade didn't seem to want to make this proposal, and sighed in aggravation. Tayuya was shocked. _Wait back the fuck up…what?!_

They were going to allow her to be a Shinobi and join the village if she told them the location of Orochimaru's village and the whereabouts of this Sasuke Uchiha? She could tell them where the village was and what Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for. Though she didn't know where Sasuke was for sure. That almost seemed a little too good to be true, this offer. Tayuya wondered vaguely what would happen to her if she didn't accept the Hokage's offer. It didn't seem reasonable that the Hokage would offer her such a good deal, and it didn't seem like something that could be decided over two weeks time. Tayuya tried to get the jumbled of her thoughts together to come up with one logical explanation. Of course all she came up with was that she was being accepted and that she would get to start over. A new life? It was too good to be true. Of course she knew that this offer didn't come with no strings attached. She'd be on probation. Like a trail period to determine whether or not that she would remain loyal to Konoha. She could betray the village and Tsunade was still offering this to her. She looked out the window as if deciding. Quietly she whispered.

"What made you come up with such a _stupid ass_ proposition like that!?" Tayuya couldn't help herself when it came to these things. When good things like this happened to her she didn't know how else to react because good things happened in times so few.

"I assure you that I didn't come up with anything. This idiot here begged me not to kill you. I swear I don't know what on earth has gotten into him but he followed me around for a week and a half until I agreed to cut you the deal he'd come up with. I wouldn't be doing this normally but we need to take out that village and Orochimaru. You don't know how lucky you are to be getting this deal." Tsunade mumbled.

"What kind of probation." She'd made her decision. She hated Orochimaru for what he'd done to her by giving her the curse seal. For keeping her away from her mother back in the Sand Village. The Hokage was glad that Tayuya had decided as well. The Hokage need information even if she didn't trust Tayuya. Small information was better then none.

"Well first off you can't leave to village without three other Ninja with you, and they must be with you at all times outside the village." Tayuya could handle that. "You will have to live with Naruto for the time being because he's the one that has to be watching you. That's why I agreed to this deal. He was willing to look after you. So he'll be with you all the time, save showers and such." Tayuya groaned mentally at the thought of living with that stupid Naruto.

"Why do I have to live with THAT shithead of all of the shits out there? Huh?" Tayuya threw herself back down on the bed. Tsunade stared at the girl for a moment as if contemplating. She was a spoiled girl, Tsunade thought. Even if that wasn't really the truth.

"Well I guess you could live with Sakura my apprentice…" Tayuya immediately remembered the pink hair girl. She remembered her girly high voice and the way she seemed whinny. She seemed like a normal girl who goes on diets, worries about her makeup, and obsessed over boys all the time. Oh no not for Tayuya.

"Forget it. I'll live with the dumbass." She grumbled while thoughts of what she was going to do with her knew life came into her mind. It was strange to Tayuya, but she figured she'd at least try to make it better. Not to mention she'd get to bring her tormenter, Orochimaru, down. That made Tayuya grin. Tsunade nodded.

"Naruto will be getting up soon and I'm sure he's going to be thrilled to have a companion to live with him. Its just…peachy." Her voice was lined up and down with sarcasm. What the hell possessed Tsunade to allow such a stupid thing to pass? Tsunade would never know. Yet at the same time she knew very well why she had done so. She knew how Naruto and Tayuya were connected to one another.

"Great." Tayuya mumbled, waiting for the Hokage to leave the room so she at least have some time to think things over before she went on her immediate probation. This wasn't going to be all-good and Tayuya knew that she'd have a hard time getting used to this thing called Konoha.

"Naruto will take you home when he gets up. Tomorrow you're going to come to my office and we'll discuss the whereabouts of the Sound village. Until then if Naruto isn't with you when you're out in the village, my Shinobi will kill you." _You stupid bitch._ Tsunade saw the hate in Tayuya's eyes and smiled to herself.

"Oh fucking wonderful!" Tayuya spat at the Hokage. She really knew how to get on Tayuya's top ten I-Have-To-Kill-You-Mercilessly list. Tayuya glared at the woman, trying to will the Hokage away or trying to scare her.

"Yeah well welcome to the village." With that said Tsunade turned and walked out of Tayuya's hospital room. Tayuya knew right off hand that she hated Tsunade. She also knew that if she hadn't been offered such a great deal she'd have tried to kill that stupid Hokage bitch.

High-pitched laughing came from another part of the room and Tayuya's eyes seemed to glow red. This day just kept getting better and better. "My, my Tsunade-sama is in quiet the foul mood. Good job Tayuya-san!" It was that dammed woman again. Tayuya wasn't really in the mood to deal with the ladies bullshit.

"Okay you stupid bitch, who the fuck are you?" Tayuya snapped, turning her head to look at the woman. She'd had enough. A lot just got thrown at her and she needed to sit some place quiet and she needed her flute. She needed her flute to think. Yet her flute was gone.

The woman smiled diligently. Tayuya eyed her over, taking in her features a little more closely then she had before when the woman had come before her. The woman was quite beautiful. **(A/N: As are MOST anime characters that are woman)** Tayuya took note of the symbols on the woman's arm running from her wrist all the way up into her sleeved arm. The shirt that the woman wore was similar to Tsunade-sama's but the difference was that this woman did not have the giant boobs to fall out of the shirt. Silently Tayuya was thankful for this though. Also her shirt was a mix of black and navy blue opposed to white. The woman wore a necklace around her neck in the shape of bones and a beautiful red stone an amulet handcrafted it seemed. The chain it hung on was silver and the amulet rested in the center of the woman's chest. Her long black hair was pulled in two high pigtails jetting out from each side of her head. There was one single back glove on the hand opposite of her markings. The left hand (the gloved hand) pushed her glasses about on her face as if out of habit. The woman had no head band, she wore no symbol of a village.

"I herd that you were going to be living with Naru-kun. Isn't that splendid!" Her voice seemed eerily sarcastic and cheery at the same time. Tayuya notice that she was avoiding her question about who she was. It was then that Tayuya looked over at Naruto only to realize he was standing and staring at the woman. _When did you wake up?! _

Tayuya felt an intense moment pass between the two the moment that Naruto had looked into the black hair woman's eyes. They locked gazes and held each other's eyes. They seemed to be observing one another in silent loathing. Tayuya stayed silent, observing the two as they observed each other. Naruto was completely tensed, his shoulders rigged with a fighting stance that he wanted to move himself into. Instead though he remained still, glaring at the being in front of him. He walked around to stand in front of the hospital bed, in front of Tayuya. The woman's grin widened as Naruto moved. His shoulders remained tense. Tayuya didn't understand what was going on and her head was starting to spin. She wanted to figure out what the hell this was all about. Tayuya moved herself to stand directly behind Naruto without touching him. Naruto didn't seem to notice, only glared at the woman a little more intensely.

"So what bullshit have you been feeding her, Tsul?" Naruto growled at the woman menacingly.

"Tsul is it?" Tayuya asked nonchalantly smirking at Tsul. Naruto glance at Tayuya in surprise, having not realized until now just how close she was. He composed himself quickly though.

The woman glowered. "No bullshit Naru-kun! We were only just getting introduced when you woke up and so rudely told Tayuya-san my name before I got the chance to do it myself." Tsul pouted. Sticking out her bottom lip like a child. Somehow she managed to make even that small motion look creepy.

"Uh huh. What'd she tell you Tayuya-san?" Naruto said this icily and didn't spare Tayuya another glance. His eye kept on the woman, as if she were a deadly weapon that would spring at any moment to kill them both.

"I told you Naru-kun! No bullshit! I haven't told her anything!" The woman shifted on her feet as if nervous. Her hand came to her glasses again, where she pushed them so Tayuya couldn't see Tsul's eyes once more. "However…I've been waiting for you to wake up." Tsul said darkly, moving so that the two could once again see her eyes.

That was their first mistake.

Both Ninja stood as frozen as solid ice. Neither could move. It was as if a something had blanketed itself around their bodies yet nothing at all was there. Tayuya and Naruto felt as if their throats had suddenly been sealed shut. The cries of hate and protest that the two so desperately needed to make would now stay locked up inside their own heads. The sound bubbling only in their throats. They couldn't move. They had somehow been paralyzed. Tayuya couldn't look away; she had no control over her own body. Tsul seemed pleased by the two and their inability to move and it showed in the grin, which was widening across her cheeks. Silently she moved over to Naruto, who could only watch her helplessly. She pulled his shirt from his body, and Tayuya looked disgusted. The first thoughts were, of course, that Tsul was going to rape Naruto. Tsul pulled the shirt open as far back as she could until the seal around Naruto's stomach was visible for both herself and Tayuya. Silently she crept over Tayuya, whom remained as helpless as Naruto. Tsul brushed Tayuya's hair away from her neck so that the curse seal was showing to herself and Naruto. She laughed melodically.

"Wonderful." Tsul muttered why Tayuya and Naruto continued to watch her in desperation.

Tsul pulled a small knife from her back pocket. Tayuya almost missed the movement it was so fast. It wasn't like the shuriken that Naruto and Tayuya were used to Ninja having. No this knife was much more beautiful and more elegantly decorated. Inscribed in the blade of the knife was the word Sanquis. She walked in a circle around Tayuya and then moved back over to Naruto. Tsul brought the knife to her lips and licked from the point of the blade down to the hilt in a slow and easy motion. She was showing she had power over the two. That the two were under her control. Smiling, she stopped to stand in front of Naruto and gently made a small cut in the center of his seal. Had he been able to, he would have growled at her. She let his blood swarm over the tip of the blade. The knife seemed to absorb the red droplets into its blade. Tsul then went back to stand in front of Tayuya. Tayuya glared at her, since that was all she could do. Tsul then did the same to Tayuya's curse seal. Tayuya's eyes showed her surprise at the pain. Again the blood absorbed into the knife.

"The two of you don't know it yet, but your fate was intertwined before you, Naruto, were born. Tayuya you were already born, being two years older then Naruto that you are. For two long years I have awaited for this moment." Here she looked at herself in the knife, and then she adjusted her glasses.

"Now that you have been brought here, your fate will be bound as it has been bound by the sprits sealed inside your bodies." Tsul laughed and came back around to stand in front of Naruto once more.

She jerked her hand back and shoved the knife into Naruto's heart. Naruto felt his eyes widen. It was sneeringly hot and unexpected. Tayuya watched the scene unfold from the distance of her frozen prison. Naruto then fell to his knees, coughing and hacking as if he was being choked. The blood and pain that washed over him was like nothing he'd ever felt. It was as if his very flesh was slowly being burned away from his bones and body. Tsul passed him, and repeated this same motion with Tayuya. Though Tayuya was expecting it. The knife plunged into her heart. Tayuya's eyes shot open wider as the knife pierced her skin. It was not this that brought the red head to her knees. It was the feeling of her skin being peeled from her body that had brought her down. The two withered silently in pain. Neither could find the strength to scream. They could move once more. Clasping their wounds in pain. Tsul stood aside watching them. She was quiet pleased with herself as she once more adjusted her glasses. Tayuya and Naruto both began to glow with red chakra and the chakra swirled about them in a dance of rage and anguish. Tsul smiled and crept away from the scene leaving the two alone with their pain.

There was a bright flash of light, more blinding then sun. The light went through out the hospital room. The two were then able to scream and set forth their voices finally.

The light retraced back into them and then…silence.End Chapter.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
